Everybody's Fool
by The Plot Bunny Whisperer
Summary: Songfic Harry makes a request at the graduation ball. hints at slash, angst overtones


Everybody's Fool  
  
--  
  
Sum: Harry makes a small request at the graduation ball.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to Joanne K. Rowling. Nor do I own "Everybody's Fool", which belongs to Evanescence.  
  
Warning: Slash pairing hint, might be a sequel/prequel.  
  
----------  
  
The Great Hall was crowded with celebrating students, celebrating the fact that they would finally be leaving Hogwarts. No more homework, no more teachers, no more exams.  
  
...No more Hogwarts. The celebration held a sadness in it as well.  
  
But their graduation wasn't the only thing they celebrated. Harry Potter had proved everyone who believed he would destroy Voldemort right. It was the first time they could celebrate without fear in three years.  
  
But there was one person who wasn't celebrating. Standing in the shadows, a darkness in his eyes, the world's savior stood leaning against the wall. He had plenty of reasons to celebrate - no more life threats every year, a free godfather, engaged to the love of his life - but he had a lot of reasons to not celebrate. He knew he had only done what he was raised to do: be a weapon.  
  
The students stopped dancing as the music played to a stop and looked toward the podium at the front of the room. A beaming Dumbledore stood behind it, eyes still wearing the blasted twinkle which never seemed to disappear. Harry sneered.  
  
"Welcome, all of you, to this year's Graduation Ball. I daresay you all deserve it, after seven years of grueling work and harsh teachers." The students laughed. Dumbledore continued once they quieted.  
  
"We've decided to add a special surprise to this year's ball. It has been suggested by quite a few students. I believe the muggles call it 'Karaoke.'" There was a burst of exited murmurs. "I see you're familiar with it," he said, his eyes shining his approval. "Well then, how about you give it a try. There is a sheet here for you to sign up for turns, so there isn't any confusion."  
  
There was a moment of hesitation before students began to line up to add their names. Harry's eye's sparked. So did his wand.  
  
On the other side of the room, a name added itself magically to the list. Harry Potter.  
  
--  
  
After quite a few attempts at singing and a few spectacular performances, Dumbledore smiled at the hall's entirety and looked down at the list to call out the next name. He raised his eyebrows slightly but called out the name. Everyone in the hall gaped openly.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Out of the shadows, Harry walked slowly and leisurely to the small stage that had been set up for the singers. He first went to the enchanted DJ's stand and wrote his song down and took his place at the music started.  
  
He ignored the stares, his deep, yet light, voice washing over the hall and drawing the attention of everyone present like magnetism.  
  
And thus he began.  
  
"Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that  
  
"Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled"  
  
There were a select few who didn't listen to him sing, but listened to what he was singing. They shared looks with each other, all but one, who's eyes never left him, a strange gleam in their depths.  
  
"Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she  
  
"Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled"  
  
The eyes narrowed at a few of the lines, getting their full intentions. Well. It seemed Harry wasn't as meek as he portrayed himself.  
  
"Without the mask where will you hide  
  
Can't find yourself lost in your life"  
  
An eyebrow raised.  
  
"I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore"  
  
The eyes grew dark in both anger and understanding. They wondered when Harry was completely lost to them. Ah, well. It was fun while it lasted.  
  
"It never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
"It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool"  
  
The music stopped. Harry sent a pointed look and half glare which was met by a slight lowering of the head in understanding. But never in submission.  
  
He left the hall feeling pleased, aware he was being followed. A few corridors down, he turned.  
  
"Professor." Snape stopped walking and looked at him, as if evaluating him.  
  
"So. You actually did it." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's about time the bastard knew. I hope he's now aware I'm no longer his pawn. The game is over, and now I'm free. Of him, of my 'family', of my 'duties.' And I rather enjoyed telling him so." Snape smirked and shook his head.  
  
"You really would have done well in Slytherin." Harry merely bowed his head in acknowledgement.  
  
After a moment of silence, Snape broke it.  
  
"I suppose you'll be returning? To Lucius, I mean."  
  
"Of course. We have some. arrangements to work out." Snape chuckled, a true laugh.  
  
"Yes. I know. Congratulations on the engagement, by the way."  
  
"Thank you. I'll tell him you send your regards."  
  
"Please."  
  
"See to it that Albus keeps his nose where it belongs and out of my business."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Harry stared silently at him.  
  
"Well. Goodbye, then, Professor. Severus."  
  
"Goodbye, Harry."  
  
-- === --  
  
Erk. That sucked. Oh well. 


End file.
